


Sunrise

by Al_in_the_air



Series: October Daily-ish Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry and Ginny Discord Wangst Fest, James Potter wanking over the love of his life, Kinda a wangst, Masturbation, Wangst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_in_the_air/pseuds/Al_in_the_air
Summary: James Potter wakes up with a killer hangover and an erection what else is he supposed to do?My late and half-arsed contribution to the Harry and Ginny discord 'Wangst Fest.' Would like to thank the H/G weirdos for coming up with this and also Ina for posting hers today and inspiring me to get my arse in gear.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: October Daily-ish Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Sunrise

James hated mornings at the best of times, detested them even, and yet he could have sworn he’d never hated a sunrise more than this one. The blinding morning light shone too bright and too early through the gap in his curtains, clearly with no consideration in interpreting the sleep of a bleary-eyed teenager so hungover he thought he might die. 

He rolled over quickly, and it was all he could do to groan loudly and throw an arm over his sensitive eyes before the light made him go blind. 

It must have been a good night for him to feel this bad. 

Really, James only vaguely remembered getting home and he had next to no recollection of actually getting into bed, if you could say he had even managed that. He had woken up sprawled atop of his bedsheets, still entirely clothed with his glasses still pressed into his face. His mouth felt as though he’d been chewing cotton balls in his sleep and his head pounded as if a matching band had taken up residence in his skull. 

Despite having yet to wake up properly, he could tell the alcohol from the night before had not fully left his system yet, the room swayed ever so slightly and it was almost impossible to discern any real sense from the mess of images bombarding his memory. Hours and hours of laughter and dancing and music and banter had all married together in one large indistinguishable mess to which he had to seriously focus on to clarify.

The boys had been on top form, obviously. He could remember Remus predictably spewing his guts up in the toilets and Peter kissing a girl from the year above. He and Sirius had placed bets on which of the girls would fall over first. James let out a short burst of laughter as he remembered taking Sirius’s money with pride having just seen Mary slip flat on her arse in the middle of the dancefloor and Lily laugh so hard she nearly went down too.

He remembered Lily….. Lily Laughing…. Lily smiling…. Lily… No. He couldn’t’ve.

The speed in which he sat up did nothing for his headache but he couldn't help it, he was suddenly bombarded with more and more jumbled images of the night before, each of them playing like a muggle movie in his head, as if he were there again, living it in breathtaking clarity. 

He and Lily, sat in the alley, sneaking a cigarette as the moon shone brightly above them. He and Lily laughing madly at jokes that were only half funny, the noise echoing off the narrow walls. Him telling Lily she was beautiful. Lily throwing herself at him.

Holy fuck. Lily Evans had kissed him.

And not just any kiss, a proper kiss. A real kiss in which she’d launched her tiny body at him, grabbed his face between her hands and pulled their lips together. All cigarette smoke and firewhiskey and breathless desperation. 

If it weren't for the fact that his imagination was not that good, James might have convinced himself it was a dream. 

But it hadn’t been a dream, it had really happened, she had really kissed him and he had really kissed her and he was in so much shock that it took him a moment to recognise that his body was seemingly reacting to the memories quicker than his brain could analyse them.

He was reacting instinctively, and suddenly his head wasn’t the only thing throbbing.

James closed his eyes against the memories again and thanked everyone from Merlin to Dumbledore for the amount of alcohol he’d consumed last night because even the memory of her, writhing above him, grinding down on him, delighting in the friction of his jeans was almost enough to make him cum right there and then. Had he been sober, had it happened without the influence of miscellaneous bronze liquids, he’d have seriously embarrassed himself.

Before he could even think about what he was doing his jeans were off, his cock free from all constraining fabric and a hand was wrapped firmly around his erection The memories were too much, he desperately needed some relief.

He was only human after all.

It wasn’t as if he’d never wanked over her before, in fact Lily had been a frequentor of his fantasies for almost as long as he’d known her. He’d spent countless nights - and mornings and afternoons - doing this, imagining the way she would be, what she would sound like, how she would move pressed up against him. Even when he made a conscious effort not to think about her those green eyes and red hair and out of this world tits always seemed to pop up at one point or another. Often in distinctly inappropriate times. Almost always pushing him over the edge.

His hand began moving in a familiar fashion almost instantly, because by some stroke of luck he didn't deserve, James Potter found he didn’t have to image anymore.

He focused hard on the memory of her, his breaths quickening as his hand continued moving. He thought about the way she’d leaned over, agonisingly close to him and breathless with laughter, at the perfect angel as for him to see directly down her top. He really had tried his best to ignore the way her breasts heaved with every breath she took, but when she’d looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyelids heavy and a distinct look of mischief in her eyes, he knew he was fucked.

He remembered how he’d licked his lip, not daring to believe it was happening and how she had bit down on hers for half a second until suddenly she was kissing him. And he was kissing her. 

He remembered how it happened so fast, all tongues and wandering hands and pulling hair and breathy gasps.

“Fuck Lily, Fuck..” James moaned under his hand in the same way he had moaned under her body. 

It had been so easy to pull her into his lap, they’d both relished in the feeling of burning friction between them. 

He had to keep reminding himself it had meant nothing, that they were drunk and it was a fling and she’d likely have woken to regret it this morning and though that was likely to be true, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

It didn’t stop him quickening his pace and tightening his grip, imagining it was her hips relieving the building tension. 

Remembering how she had sucked in her breath as their hips ground together. 

Remembering how her hips had jerked, grinding down on him as his lips moved to suck on her neck.

How she gasped pleas of “J-James. James, holy shit,” into his ear as his erection rubbed against her core.

He cried her name again as he came, tripping over the sound as his breathing paused and his body tensed. He relished in it, losing himself fully in the feeling, knowing deep down that truly was probably the closest he would ever get to her again. Knowing deep down that he’d really ruined everything.

He was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut / NSFW ficlet i've ever written... BE NICE im fragile.
> 
> Also this will eventually link to my full Jily get together one shot when I finally post it in like 48395 years, so just enjoy this for now.


End file.
